Romances and Nightmares
by SunrunnersFirebird
Summary: This is just a little one shot i thought could have been on the end of the episode. AngelaXHodgens, could possibly go somewhere if readers wanted it to... please R


**Romances and Nightmares**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own BONES, wish I did, but I don't… sorry,**

**SPOILERS: quite a few for "they headless witch in the woods."**

**SUMMARY: This is just a little romantic one shot I thought could have been on the end of the episode (had their been enough time) HodgensXAngela could possibly go somewhere if people wanted it to…**

**A/N P.S I probably got the layout of Hodgin's house wrong, never actually seen the inside, but for you big BONE'S followers out there, you wanna E-Mail me and tell me how far off I am?**

* * *

_ The shrieks of pure, unimaginable fear rang through her head as horrific visions of blood, terror and Gore flashed before her eyes. It was as if that video of those three film students was replaying again and again inside her mind with no way for Angela to tear her eyes away._

_ A woman screamed, a sound that Angela didn't think was possible for a human to make, a high rattling, raspy inhuman noise. As she screamed a boy stumbled into view, only his wide and terrified blue eyes visible beneath the thick red blood dripping down his face. Stumbling over something he fell out of view, and this time it was he that screamed; his voice mingling with the girls into a totally unearthly sound. But the boys scream was abruptly cut off as a swoosh and thud could be heard, his scream was cut off with a horrible choking sound. _

'_OMIGOD!' the girl screamed, her voice quavering and she bolted her feet crunching on the forest floor_

'_COME BACK!' came a third male voice and he hurtled after her. As if someone had dropped a camera the blood-soaked boy came back his head severed. Angela heard her own scream ring inside her mind but didn't realize she had screamed out loud until she heard a fourth voice._

'_Angela!' she flinched at the sound 'Angela!!' she slowly started coming back to reality…_

'ANGELA!!!' her eyes flew open and she gasped like she hadn't taken a breath in years, she sat bolt upright and was immediately caught by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her back and shoulders comfortingly. 'It's okay, your alright, you were just dreaming' said a low familiar voice by her ear, it was Hodgens and his voice so close to her quickly began to calm her rapidly beating heart. 'Your okay' he said rubbing his hand across her back.

'I wasn't' she said fighting a choke in her voice, he pulled back far enough to look at her

'Of course you were…'

'No I wasn't, it actually happened, those kids really experienced that terror…'

'Ange,' he said pushing her hair back and resting his hand on her jaw line 'it was all fake, none of it was real, cows blood and animal bones…'

'But their fear was real, I could see it on their faces I mean have you ever been that scared in your life?'

'Once, when I was trapped underground in a car for 24 hours.' She couldn't respond to that. There was a long moment of silence 'but right now you're scared,' Hodgens said seemingly snapping out a trance 'you were there for me when I was having nightmares, now it's my turn.' He pulled her back towards him again tightening his arms around her like her shield.

Moments drifted into minutes and finally they drew apart

'You should go back to bed' Angela said finally 'we have work tomorrow'

'Your sure?'

'Yes,' she took a deep breath 'go' he met her gaze for a moment and finally nodded

'Okay' and he got up to leave; he had, however, gotten only to the base of the stairs when she stopped him again.

'Jack' she said, he stopped and turned around 'can…can I come with you?' he didn't reply, he merely extended his hand towards her. She stood up off the couch the old shirt she was wearing falling just barely to her knees, any other time she would be uncomfortable in something that short in the presence of a man, but she felt okay with him.

The next thing she knew she was curled up next to him on his bed his arms locked protectively around her shoulders and waist and her head resting on his chest.

'What about the figure in the end of the tape?' Angela asked

'I thought we established that was the moon' Hodgens said

'It could be anything, Brennan would disprove that it's a ghost right away and in a million ways.'

'That's Brennan though' Hodgens replied 'that's what she does, she proves and disproves things but we're Jack and Angela we can believe whatever we want.'

'What's something that absolutely cant believe?' Angela said

'That your curled up with me on my bed' she smiled and moved her head to look up at him he shot her a playful smile and leaned down to gently kiss her. She grinned as he pulled back; she rolled over onto her stomach and rested her arms on his shoulders as she kissed him again deeper this time. He kept one arm draped over her lower back and the other on the back of her neck. After a moment or two she pulled back so that their noses still brushed and she let her fingers touch his jaw line

'Thank you' she said

'For what?'

'For being close enough to kiss right when I needed you to be' He smiled at her

'No problem' pushing on her waist he rolled her onto her back, hanging over her, he took a moment to take in her beautiful smile before leaning down and kissing her Passionately again gently running his fingers up through her hair…

THE END

**REVIEWS ARE MUCHLY APPRECIATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!**


End file.
